The Kits of Twilight!
by KoiPoi45
Summary: ‘Water, Grass, Fire and Shadow will come together to save the cats of the Clans’ Please R&R!
1. Alliences

'Water, Pine, Fire and Shade will come together to save the cats of the Clans'

Alliances

SunClan

Leader: Spottedstar- Cream colored she-cat with dark blue spots

Deputy: Thunderleaf- Golden flanked muscular tom with hazel colored paws

Apprentice: Razorpaw

Medicine Cat: Finchheart- Dark reddish brown tabby tom

Warriors:

Saberfur-Cream striped tom with golden spots

Cinderwing- Ground colored she-cat with white paws

Heronsong- She-cat with blackish blue head with yellow muzzle

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Petalcloud-Beautiful light red she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Fiercegaze- One red eye and one yellow eyed small tabby tom

Salmonheart- Black, white, and yellow striped tom with broad face

Grassyleg- Green tinted gray pelt with long legs

Foxleap- Small amber red tom with white tail

Blizzardpool- Icy colored tabby tom with golden belly

Daisypetal- White she-cat with soft long fur

Honeynose- Blue muzzled she-cat with an unusually golden nose

Apprentices:

Fernpaw- light red she-cat with green tint

Razorpaw-small yellow muzzled tom

Queens:

Junipercloud- Blue and red striped pelt with creamy brown tail

GorseClan

Leader: Lilystar- Gray-blue she-cat with red stripes on tail

Deputy: Sagewhisker- Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with small whiskers

Med. Cat: Dewdrop- Crystal colored she-cat with brown paws

Warriors:

Featherstream- She-cat with long molted pelt

Darkshine- Deep black tabby tom with muscular shoulders

Apprentice: Raggedpaw

Eaglestripe- huge eyed tom with white pelt

Stonerush- gray tom with golden belly

Queens:

Blossomwing- light red almost pink muzzle with stocky legs

Hummingsong- Large shoulders with mystical purple eyes

MoonClan

Leader: Moonstar- Large white tom with golden moon markings

Deputy: Leopardbelly- Beautiful golden and brown spotted she-cat

Med. Cat: Riverrush- gray blue tom with small paws

Warriors:

Claystripe- Ruffled gray pelted tabby tom with crimson eyes

Birdfeather- Dark blue tom with golden tail

Yellowheart- golden she-cat with gray flanks

Leafclaw- amber colored she-cat with tortoiseshell back

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Queens:

Cherrybranch- Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

Icefrost- bluish white she-cat with long tail

ThistleClan

Leader: Singedstar- Dark red tom with huge paws

Deputy: Badgerfur- White and black streaked tom

Med. Cat: Tigerflock- Tiger patterned tom with amber paws

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Warriors:

Alderclaw- Huge tabby she-cat with stubby tail

Mothpool- Creamy colored she-cat with ground colored paws

Dreamsoul- purplish blue she-cat with sharp rounded claws

Redbelly- Fire pelted tom

Queens:

Runningsky- long lithe she-cat with golden eyes

Shadowbreeze- dark black she-cat with smoky pelt


	2. Chapter 1

'Water, Pine, Fire and Shade will come together to save the cats of the Clans'

'_Water, Pine, Fire and Shade will come together to save the cats of the Clans'_

Book one

Chapter one

The crisp morning dew clung to Saberfur's pelt as he waited the arrival of his mates' kits. He shuffled his paws nervously in the damp grass of the camp. Spottedstar approached him, cautiously Saberfur asked,

"Do you think Junipercloud will be all right?"

"Of course she will, now just be patient!" She snapped.

Saberfur stared at his paws ashamed he had even asked. There was a long silence between them until Finchheart sprang from the entrance, he looked exhausted but happy.

"I am proud to say that we have four healthy kits in the nursery." Finchheart said. Saberfur plunged into the entrance to see Junipercloud huddled with her four kits. She was the only queen in the camp so it was good to have more young cats in the clan. Saberfur touched noses with Junipercloud and asked,

"What will you name them?"

She swept her tail over one of the wandering kits with a midnight blue colored fur and answered,

"Shadekit" then pointed to a beautiful creamy red she-cat and said,

"Torchkit" and again licked a light blue cream colored tabby and replied,

"Rainkit" paused then looked franticly around until she saw the fourth she-cat squeaking at her father's paws and said gratefully,

"Pinekit" and dragged her over to her flank.

Spottedstar looked pleased at the little scraps of fur. She nodded towards Saberfur and Junipercloud and set off towards the entrance of the nursery, padding so softly a mouse wouldn't have heard her walk by.

The next morning, Saberfur woke up for the dawn patrol. He wasn't so pleased to go because he wanted to be with his mate and kits. He sighed and said to himself, _it'll be quick!_ The drenched ferns trickled water down his pelt which made him shiver. Cinderwing looked up at him,

"What's your problem!" and padded off crossly. He didn't want to offend her but she will learn that it was not intentional. Heronsong was now beside him talking about apprentice lessons with Thunderleaf for Fernpaw and Razorpaw. Saberfur just looked forward to the front of the patrol. He noticed something in the thick undergrowth. A thin outlining of at least 10 cats were looming around in the shadows. He gasped and then yowled a fighting call sheathing his claws. Stunned, the outlining of cats plunged and tackled the little patrol. Saberfur panicked; there were way too many GorseClan cats attacking! Spottedstar yowled as she got taken to the ground by three cats. In a flash he pounced and bowled over the three cats with his mighty shoulders. Spottedstar got up and noticed Thunderleaf was gone _smart cat_ she growled _we need reinforcements! _As she turned around she got pounded in the flank by a muscular tom. She was done for! Spottedstar gasped trying to suck in some air, breathing with all her might she managed to stagger into a bush to hide herself from the chaos in the clearing. Breathing very shallowly, Spottedstar could hear Thunderleaf's loud thunderous growls and could hear him howling a fighting call. She glanced up from the bracken, only a few GorseClan cats were left in the clearing. _We won! _she exclaimed and collapsed on the ground with relief. Spottedstar realized how sleepy she was and fell into a dark pit of dreams. Spottedstar padded down the steep slope. She had been here Spottedstar thought, last time she was here StarClan read her a prophecy. What now she thought puzzled and walked into the clearing where her beloved clan leader before her sat on the golden leaves. Willowstar welcomed her with a flick of her tail. Spottedstar sat down very casually.

"I have a prophecy to read to you" Willowstar announced

"All right first, tell me, good news or bad news."

"Depends on how you look at it" Willowstar meowed, then went into a trance "Water, Pine, Fire and Shade will come together to save the cats of the Clans!" She whispered.

Spottedstar jerked awake and realized she was in her den. Finchheart was crouched in the corner like he was sitting vigil for a lost friend.

"Finchheart?" Spottedstar croaked, her stomach still felt sore from the battle.

"Oh! How are you?" Finchheart leaped to her side,

"Refreshed, how is the clan, is everyone ok?" She meowed steadily, there was a long pause. Finchheart looked uneasy she gasped and staggered over to him,

"What's wrong?" She exclaimed

"Saberfur he…" Finchheart began, but again he swallowed. There was yet another long pause.

"What happened?"

"Saberfur still hasn't recovered…" He mewed, his sorrow spilling out like a waterfall

"I must see him I owe him my life!" Spottedstar gasped and leaped down the cliff to the clearing of the camp. She bolted into the medicine cat's den and searched franticly around. Saberfur was breathing shallowly. There was a deep cut on his throat that was pouring blood. She growled and said to herself _StarClan may not have this warrior!_ And bounded right into Finchheart, surprised she looked up.

"Do something!" She growled at Finchheart.

"Please Spottedstar I put the whole stock of cobwebs on his throat!" He snapped back, "I can go and get a patrol to get some more!" Finchheart suggested,

"PLEASE!" Spottedstar choked on every word that came out of her mouth. She couldn't just let him die after his mate had kits! Spottedstar rested her head on his flank and meowed one of the nursery lullabies. After all she was his sister.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ch 2

Saberfur looked up his sister, her head rested on his flank. He jerked when he tried to breathe deeper. Spottedstar looked up,

"Calm down fur ball, you're going to be fine!" She said steadily though he could tell she was hurt. Saberfur just glanced at her and collapsed again. He woke up. _What?_ He got to his paws. There was no pain in his throat, Spottedstar was gone, where was he? Saberfur began to walk down a tiny path. The stars shone above him then he realized _I am joining StarClan!_

"No! You won't take me!" He screeched and ran in the opposite direction of the harmonious mews of his ancestors. Saberfur appeared in the dark just floating, and yet he was still walking. Growling filled his ears. A shriek of pain, a mewling kit, was it his sister no, Junipercloud! He jerked awake, Spottedstar was gone, and Finchheart was gone. Saberfur thought, _Was he still in the clans medicine den?_ He staggered to his paws; Junipercloud shrieked again, the growling grew loader. Saberfur rushed into the clearing. He heard battle cries from just outside the camp. Junipercloud yowled again. He rushed into the nursery.

"Junipercloud!" he gasped, a long black and white striped badger was crouched over growling. He shrieked and tried to claw the badger but his body went right through. _This must be the future…without me!_ He jerked awake finally he was in his home and breathing better. Spottedstar was helping organize some herbs with Finchheart, everything was peaceful again. He sighed and Spottedstar glanced over. She yowled and began licking his head. They purred together for a long time, and then he spoke,

"When I get better I need to tell you a dream I had," He whispered, he tired to get to his paws but flopped down again.

"Stay in your nest for awhile," Finchheart ordered, "You've had enough excitement for today."

"Wait Spottedstar, can you tell Junipercloud I am ok?" Saberfur asked,

"Of course!" She smiled and ran towards the nursery. He curled up and fell asleep.

_Tonight was gathering night! _Spottedstar wiggled her hindquarters like an excited kit. Saberfur had gotten enough down time to be able to travel to the BonsaiRock where all the clan's meet in a truce. She glanced down into the clearing; Thunderleaf was making last minute patrols, Saberfur was walking straight on all fours, and Junipercloud was sunning herself with her kits play tackling,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Spottedstar howled. "I will now announce who will be going to BonsaiRock, Cinderwing, Fernpaw, Razorpaw, Thunderleaf, Saberfur, Blizzardpool, Daisypetal, Honeynose, Heronsong and Salmonheart!"

"Figures she picks all the young and talented, cats!" Foxleap sneered and bonded into the warriors den. The other cats padded away whispering to one another. Spottedstar padded down to the camp and started to leave when Junipercloud shrieked,

"My kit is gone!" Spottedstar streaked to the nursery,

"Where did you last see your kit?" She asked,

"R…Right here!" She said flicking her tail to an empty spot, but Spottedstar was cunning and has really good ears.

"Mewling that's a good sign" she whispered, Spottedstar then traced the sent right up to her brother, Saberfur. The kit was mewling on his back struggling to keep her balance.

"Saberfur," She hissed, "Pinekit is on your back!"

"Oh, there you are! I was looking for her when she climbed on my back and can't get down!" He started to swing his tail and Pinekit gradually ambled down onto the grown to pounce on his tail.

"Let's get you home!" Spottedstar purred, and led her to the nursery.

As the trek began Saberfur became weary, wishing he hadn't been able to go to the gathering. BonsaiRock was located in the middle of a large clearing with a river running around it. The river wasn't too deep so the clan's can wade through without swimming. But for some reason, he noticed it has been raining a lot. On the way to BonsaiRock, Saberfur smelled GorseClan; he took note of how hostile they looked once they entered the clearing. Immediately, Saberfur glanced around for his best friend Darkshine. Saberfur knew he shouldn't make friends outside the clan but they had a bond it almost felt like they were brothers. Darkshine was a few fox lengths away trying to get to him but being help up by his apprentice Raggedpaw.

"Raggedpaw I would like to meet other cats than just you!" he said pleadingly,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to, well, never mind…," Raggedpaw sighed and took off. Darkshine headed towards him,

"How's prey running?" Saberfur asked politely,

"Very good for us, both our queens had kits in this past moon, which makes a total of six healthy kits!" Darkshine boasted,

"Wow! My mate just had kits, four of them." Saberfur tried to boast but it didn't work,

"Well! My apprentice just had his assessment today, he unfortunately didn't catch anything," Darkshine and Saberfur turned to look at Raggedpaw; he was sitting in an empty part of the clearing. "He so sensitive," Darkshine murmured, "He was very excited to become a warrior,"

"Then why is he still called Ragged_paw_?" Saberfur questioned,

"Lilystar didn't think he was capable of being a full fledged warrior…" Darkshine sighed, "After the assessment, he boasted to all his den mates that he would no longer be sleeping in the apprentices den," Darkshine said in a low mumble, "He doesn't have any friends, and Raggedpaw always relies on me to be his friend!" Darkshine got angrier by the minute, "Now he fallows me around, everywhere I go! Raggedpaw's a great cat in all but so…" Darkshine was cut off

"Let all cat's gather here for a Gathering!" Singedstar yowled,

"I have nothing to report but good prey in the marshes!" He flicked his tail to Spottedstar,

"Our queen has four new kits named Pinekit, Rainkit, Shadekit, and Torchkit, that is all I have to report, anything from you Moonstar?"

"Nothing" Moonstar gazed up at Lilystar,

"I am not happy, but I have nothing to share with you cats!" She sneered, Saberfur could tell she was sheathing and unsheathing her claws.

"We are leaving first; I hope you don't intend to stop me!" Lilystar spat out the words in a despicable manner.

The ground was deathly wet and cold where he slept. His bed of moss nothing but a heap of water that chilled his body from head to paw. He stretched and picked his way around Foxleap and Blizzardpool. Saberfur trekked into the clearing of all white. It had snowed last night and he wanted to make sure Junipercloud was all right. As he made his way to the nursery his nightmare swept through him again, freezing in a pile of snow, kits mewling for warmth, he shuddered. Then he gasped, there in front of him was not the entrance of the nursery but just a pile of thick white snow!

"NO!" Saberfur began to dig; he was right there is the top of the nursery!


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3

What do I do! Saberfur's heart froze with fear, what would happen if she died! Saberfur yelled,

"Everyone get up! Junipercloud is being frozen to death! Hurry and we can save her!"

"What's going on!!" Foxleap snarled,

"Hurry come dig through the snow!" Saberfur gasped he was already tired from the travel yesterday.

"SunClan get up! Come dig up the queens den," Spottedstar howled. At this, more cats started getting to their paws to help Saberfur. Soon they broke through the ice,

"Junipercloud!" Saberfur saw his mate curled into a tight ball whimpering from the cold. "Come on I'll get you warm," Saberfur ushered her out into the clearing and into the Finchheart's den. "Don't give up! Just breathe deeply," Junipercloud started to whimper again.

"Finchheart what do we do?" Saberfur questioned, but deep in a corner Finchheart crouched over a ball of creamy brown fur. Saberfur looked at his mate than back at Finchheart, and then ran quickly over to where Finchheart crouched. There in front of him was his little mischievous daughter Pinekit lay limp and cold.

"There's no pulse, we will have a proper burial at sunhigh." He gave a nod and went over to check on Junipercloud. Spottedstar strutted in moments later.

"I only see three kits here, where is Pinekit?" She glanced up at Finchheart, his eyes where pools of sorrow, yet again.

"W...Well, where is she?" Spottedstar gasped and ran to the back of the den. _Oh no my poor brother!_ She thought and stuffed her nose in Saberfur's fur. _But this can't be, the prophecy it must not be the kits! Or, no it can't be the clan's who is the prophecy referring to!_ Spottedstar's mind was buzzing with questions.

"Why don't you sleep with your mate tonight? That'll make all of you more comfortable." Spottedstar suggested,

"What's the point?!" Saberfur snarled to his leader, "You said everything was going to be fine! Does this look fine to you?" He lashed his tail across her face and rampaged out of the den.

"Well fine! Be that way! Leave your mate to die!"

"Spottedstar," Junipercloud started,

"Keep your mouth shut!" Then she stormed out of the den.

"No, no, no what have I done." Junipercloud stared at Pinekit in the back of the den then fell asleep.

_What's going on! _My body felt like it was being crushed by mounds and mounds of sand and dirt. It drew all the air from my lungs; it filled my eyes so I couldn't see. NO! Saberfur woke up in his nest at moonhigh, shivering with cold. Then he thought of something, _that dream… whenever I dream of something actually happening to me, it is actually happening to someone else…_, he pondered it for a moment. Junipercloud! He raced over to the queens den but everything was fine. She was cuddled up with her kits sleeping soundly. Wait a minute, 1, 2, 3, 4 kits! Pinekit was breathing normally did Junipercloud know this??

"Junipercloud," he whispered and prodded her side. "Junipercloud!" Saberfur spoke louder; startled with the abrupt awakening she spoke in a harsh tone,

"What could you possibly want?"

"Look," he pointed his tail to Pinekit,

"Pinekit!" she whispered and started licking her. "You're alive!" Pinekit stared up at Junipercloud with huge eyes.

"Ya," she squeaked, and then curled up again.

As Leaf-bare began to progress, the days became a bit warmer and more soothing then the freezing weather. Junipercloud was at peace with the world, the robin she ate this morning was plump and delicious, and her kits where healthy and playful as always. But everything would change in a matter of moments…


End file.
